Untitled
by Computer geek michelle
Summary: A girl split by war. grows up on the streets. Her only memory of her family is her mother dying. What happens when she finds out her father is a high ranked oz commander and her one sibling a brother happens to be a gundam pilot. will she join oz or the p
1. Prologue

Hey people what's up?? not much is going on here anyways lets get down to business.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing that characters or anything of that sort blah blah blah blah yeah there ya go  
  
For you idiots who won't be able to figure things out anything inside astrict (*) is flash backs anything in italics is thoughts and the rest is normal. Anyways on with the fic! Please review if you are going to actually check back for more chapters let me know so that maybe I will write it in less than 5 months (if people want more than I tend to write it but if they don't say anything more than I like it it takes me like 5 months to put up a new chapter)  
  
Anyways on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Prologue  
  
A small child wakes up in the middle of the night and crawls out of bed carrying a small stuffed animal. She must have been around the age of 2 or 3 she walks past several shut bedrooms and arrives at her parents bedroom. She couldn't sleep she had woken up hearing her parents fight. But at such a young age she didn't know better than to interrupt. She stood in the doorway but before anyone realized she was there and before she could say anything her father drew a gun. She kept quiet. Her father clicked off the safety and In slow motion things seemed to happen. Her father pulled the trigger the bullet hit her mother square in the chest as she fell to the ground. Her mother's last words were to her "Run save yourself" She whispered before her life drifted away. The small girl dropped the small stuffed animal turned and ran down the stairs her father shooting after her she ran out the front door and didn't stop running until she was far, far away. She hid in a small alley in the middle of the night shivering cold with fear.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ok so yup that's it that was short the next chapter well rather chapter one will be in shortly. I HOPE! Please review.  
  
Bye! computer geek michelle 


	2. Chapter 1 the enemy

Hey whats up?? thank to all of my reviews for the reviews. I need atleast 5 revies (2 more reviews) if you want another chapter!!!!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
A young girl around that age of about 13 or 14 steps out of the hotel shower with a towel rapid tightly around her, her brown hair with blonde streaks drips water down her back she slips on black pants and a black sleeveless shirt before wringing out her hair and brushing it through pulling it up into a bun. She slips on white ankle socks and than a pair of running tennis shoes. She looks at herself in the mirror and sigh. The hotel room she was in was neat the only possessions of hers that were in the room was a black book bag.  
  
Most people would mistake her for a gothic chick or a drug attic or something along those lines because she was wearing all black, but the fact was she was nothing like what she dressed like. She was different from most people. She picked up her book bag and the key to the room and headed out shutting the door behind her. She went down to the front desk and handed in her key they handed her back her credit card they had been holding onto so that she couldn't get away without paying for her room. She slid the credit card into her pocket.  
  
She went out the front of the hotel and walked over to her motorcycle and pulled out keys. She looked 16 and old enough to drive she had a false drivers license so that she could get from place to place easily. She stuck on her helmet and begin to drive down the road.  
  
About 30 minutes later she would be seen pulling into the woods and cutting her engine. She walked over to a fence of a military base and cut some of the wire and crawled through with her book bag. She snuck through the base and into the hallways of the main part of the base. She began planting bombs all over the base she began out when sirens began to alarm she began to run faster she turned a corner and ran right into someone.  
  
He wasn't dressed in a military uniform but still, she didn't trust him. She drew her gun he had a gun as well. He had dark green eye and brown hair. Some other guys without uniforms were being shot at and soon shots were being shot at her as well. She heard someone call "hey Trowa come on" just as she turned and began to head the other direction.  
  
Who were those guys? She wondered in her head. She was thinking about who those guys could have been and wasn't paying attention to where she was going and turned down a wrong corridor and turned around to go back the other way and found her self face to face with a large group of soldiers. "Hold your fire men" says an older man who seemed to be an officer.  
  
"So we finally meet" he says turning to the girl. The girl says nothing keeping silent. "Do you know who I am?" asks the man. The girl merely shakes her head slightly. The man smiles, "I'm your father". *_*_*_*_*  
  
Well I know yet again I have written a really short chapter. SORRY anyways I need at least two reviews to continue my story that was I know at least someone is paying attention. See ya later! Lorim 


	3. Chapter 2 Family is found

The girl's eyes seemed to widen. She wasn't afraid of anyone, anyone but him.  
  
An evil smile  
  
seemed to play on her father's face, as she stood there too scared to move. He  
  
walked up  
  
to her and hit her across the face, slamming her against the wall, knocking her  
  
out.  
  
He threw her into the cell she hit the wall hard, by now she was only half  
  
conscious. As the  
  
cell door slammed shut, she heard her father mutter under his breath, "Meet  
  
your idiot  
  
brother." It took her a moment to regain her balance before noticing the two  
  
others in the  
  
cell; one guy had long braided hair and violet eyes, the other had brown hair  
  
and blue eyes,  
  
the same as her.  
  
The guy with the blue eyes turned to her with a look that she hated and she  
  
just felt like  
  
disappearing. "How do you know that man," the guy asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"He's my father," the girl said, without showing her fear for the man. His eyes  
  
seemed to  
  
widen.  
  
"That would make me your brother, Heero, and you, my sister, Lori." Flashbacks  
  
began  
  
racing through her head. She remembered him.  
  
"Then why are you in here, why aren't you out there helping that bastard?" She  
  
said  
  
coldly, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
"Hn?... I'm in here because I'm OZ's enemy. I'm a gundam pilot that got caught.  
  
" Lori  
  
blinked. She hadn't expect that. His face never changed, his emotions never  
  
showed  
  
through; it was like he wore a mask. She drifted off to her thoughts.  
  
She jumped as her brother brought her back to her senses. "Let's go. We're  
  
getting out of  
  
here." She looked up to see him opening the cell door. She pulled out her gun,  
  
which she  
  
had hidden in the soles of her platform shoes, and followed him out. She  
  
followed them to  
  
a control room and she stood outside the door watching for anyone coming their  
  
way as the  
  
others went inside to collect data from the computers and complete the mission.  
  
Sirens began to blare, she bit her lip. "Hurry up," she hissed to them. It  
  
wasn't long before  
  
they had the data they needed and were running down the halls. She was shot in  
  
the  
  
shoulder but didn't seem to care. She didn't show the pain *in her shoulder*.  
  
Once they got out of the base with no further trouble and were into the woods.  
  
They  
  
stopped and sat against some trees. As Heero began to tend her wound wrapping  
  
it with a  
  
gauze, she winced painfully but made no sound and no complaints. Once they were  
  
done  
  
they stood ready to go.  
  
"Wait!" She dug through her pocket for a moment and pulled out a detonator and  
  
pushed  
  
the small red button on the top. The explosions could be heard loud and clear  
  
as smoke and  
  
flames began to raise to the sky. She smirked.  
  
"Take that you bastard" She whispered harshly turning to follow the others  
  
towards  
  
where ever they may be taking her. 


	4. A bit of a note

A/N hey what's up ya'll I hope to update soon sorry for the delay I've moved and school where I live now (NC) is so different than what I'm used to and things have been crazy well this isn't really a chapter WAITDON'T EXIT OUT OF THIS WINDOW YET! This is an important message I want to see how many readers I have so if everyone would just review saying hi or something let me know I may or may not continue this depending on how many reviews I have so if you want me to continue you'd better review even if you just hit the space bar and submit the review! Ok yeah now I go away so you don't have to read my horrible grammar oh and PS a big THANK YOU goes to my beta reader my story would be horrible without her! 


End file.
